Selfish
by chesxca
Summary: Is it selfish to go back and change things for the ones you love? (OC, Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan.)
1. Running

I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing, and I don't own a thing. But this story starts season 3 episode 17.

* * *

She wakes up to green, surrounded by the grass below her and the leaves above, the sun peeking through is what woke her in the first place. She's trying to recall how she got there in the first place but she's coming up blank. It doesn't take long to realize that she's in some sort of forest, when she got here was the mystery.

Her whole body's stiff and when she sits up her head spins, there's a throbbing pain followed by a rush of dizziness and her vision goes blurry. "How long is that going to last?" she asks herself. She takes her time but she finally stands and her symptoms become worse. She tries to move forward, leaning on every tree for support because she's not so trusting of her legs to work just yet.

She knows she has to move before she's discovered, she can hear voices and they're coming closer. Theres no way she can out run whoever it is and decides if she can't run she's going to hide. Ducking between a tree and greenery she pulls her hood over her hair, and her cloak around her jeans, trying to make herself blend in. She was glad that she brought her cloak in the first place, its evergreen color made it perfect for hiding in the forest.

She hears the voices fading and she knows she's safe for now. She tries to walk again, but she stumbles, even though she's less dizzy her equilibrium is still off. She decides going the opposite way of the voices is best so she doesn't run into them again. She knows she can't keep running through a strange place weak and blind so she's going to have to find a place to take cover as soon as she can.

She makes it to what had to be the campsite of the men who passed her not long ago. There was a place for a fire that was no longer burning, there were tents surrounding the area whack meant theres quite a few people living here. There was a lot of firewood. But the whole place seemed to be abandoned for the moment. She peeked in one of the tents to see there was a man asleep inside and decided to go before he woke up, and started asking questions.

That's when she hears the twig snap, her first instinct is to defend herself, and her hand goes to the blade stuck in her belt, only to see her great threat is a child. The boy can only be about five and looks just as scared as she was a minute ago. She doesn't want him to scream and wake up the man in the tent behind her so she tries to calm him down. "Hey there little guy, whats your name?" She pulls off her hood to try to seem less threatening and drops to one knee so she's eye level with him.

She tries to give him a smile but he doesn't seem any less afraid and she's trying to decide if she should just run before he starts screaming for help. The little boy twisted his stick in his hand and finally said something after him looking around for help. "My papa told me that i shouldn't talk to strangers, strangers are bad and they can hurt me."

"Well, you have a very smart papa. But my name is Rayden, and now that you know my name I'm not a stranger anymore. Now am I." He looked relieved she when she said this and gave her a small smile in return. "I'm Roland! Now I'm not a stranger no more too!" She laughs at how excited he is to make a new friend, and the bright smile he has is contagious.

"Roland what are you doing out here all by yourself?" She knows a boy his age shouldn't be alone, and the man in the tent is probably supposed to be babysitting but she has to make sure someone else isn't near by. "I'm spose to be taking my nap, but i didn't wanna. But i'm not by myself no more. You're here too." She laughs at his answer, and the way his face scrunched up when he said nap.

"Okay Roland, you don't have to take a nap. But, I need you to promise me you'll be careful, and you'll stay in your tent until your papa gets back. Okay?" He nods and he runs off to one of the nearby tents, but is still peeking out to watch her. She waves by to him and tries to put distance between herself and the boy incase he decides to follow her. She moves faster now that her dizziness has faded for the most part and she almost feels like her self again.

She freezes when she hears voices and she can tell they're close. "There's more of them? They must of split up." She thinks to herself, because she knows she didn't go back the way she came. She tries to think if there was enough time for them to double back while she was talking to Roland, but she would have noticed that. She attempts to hide the way she did earlier only to hear a voice behind her a bow in her face. "Is there a reason you're stalking through the woods and spying on my men m'lady?"

She tries to think of a believable answer, but she just

stutters out a line about just passing through. She laughs nervously and knows he's not buying it by the look on his face and the way he stalks toward her to pull off her hood. "You're just a girl." He looks surprised and she's not sure if she should be insulted by his comment or the fact he lowered his bow immediately afterwards.

"Does my age and gender really make me that much less of a threat." She thought it but she didn't say it even though it was on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to give him a reason to be even more suspicious of her. She avoided his eye contact, and they both heard the sound of wings overhead. She didn't know what it was, but it couldn't be good, and the worried look on his face just confirmed her suspicions even more.

They both looked to the sky and he pointed his bow upward like he was waiting for whatever it was to attack. Thats when they both heard the scream. "Papa!" They both knew immediately that it was Roland and they both started sprinting towards the camp. She fought through her headache and made it back to the camp slightly faster than the man who's cross bow was weighing him down. She didn't have time to think, she heard a screech and the winged creature went for Roland.

She was able to grab Roland and roll out of the way before it got to him but she still couldn't fight it with a young child in her arms. Roland looked up at her with teary eyes, she looks over to the man with the crossbow who was now taking aim at the creature. "Is that your papa?" Roland nods "when I say run, you go to him and you don't stop and you don't look back. Okay?" Roland hesitates but he nods again, he has a death-grip on her shirt and she stands him up so he's ready to go.

"Okay Roland, run!" She blocks the path between the creature, Roland, and his father." She finally gets a good look at the thing, and she confused to why a monkey would have wings. She can tell its going to attack, and she cant dodge it because it will go right for Roland again, she reaches for her knife and buries its arm because the monkey was smart enough to shield its chest.

She tries to roll before it pounces on her, but its claws dig into the bottom of her cloak. She feels herself leave the earth, and quickly its pulled her above the trees, the cord around her neck is choking her, and she claws at her own throat to untie it. She knows theres a possibility to die from the fall, but she knows she'll die if she doesn't get free soon. She finally was able to but the the cord and the last thing she remembered was green.

* * *

I haven't written a thing in years, I haven't wanted to. Then I started watching Once Upon A Time, now I want to write all the time. -Chesxca


	2. Sorry

Thank you so very much for the follows!

I don't own a thing.

What did you guys think about the Season 3 finale?

How do you think season 4 is going to be?

* * *

The whole people can still hear things when they're in coma was true. Well, if she was really in a coma, she felt like it. She couldn't move her body, she couldn't feel it either. She was either in a coma or dead, she was leaning more toward coma because she could kind of hear what she thought was a tv, Or someone talking, or both.

She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge, but she could tell she was in a well-lit room. Is was bright like lights and not bright like the sun. She tried to move an arm, and then a leg, and finally she was able to move a finger just a bit on her left side. Her right side wouldn't move at all.

She heard someone talking, but was all mumbles like the teacher in Charlie Brown. She remembered how her brothers would watch it every time Halloween came around. And then everything was quiet, no more voices, no more mumbles, no more tv. The last thing she remembered was feeling a kiss on her cheek before she faded back to oblivion.

It happens again, the muffled hearing, the bright lights, the kiss goodbye and then the silence. Everyday she hears a little better, she moves a little more, the numbness fades a bit each day, but unfortunately it's replaced by pain. She can move one side of her body, but the other side won't budge for some reason, everything's heavy, she can move her fingers but that's it. On her left side she can move a little better, it's tingly and she's weak but she's becoming more and more aware.

On the fourth day, or the fourth time she can hear things she can make out enough to know she's in a hospital. She can make out the words "broken," and "better," but she's fading again, she feels the weight shift in her bed and she hears a goodbye followed by the same kiss she's felt everyday. She feels a small hand on her shoulder and she knows it has to be Roland, she smiles this time, at least she tries to. It's just a twitch of her lips and then she's gone again.

There's almost no numbness today, just pain. She hears a question and her eyes close just as fast as she opens them. Everything's too bright and too white, and it hurts her eyes. She groans and someone dims the lighting and she can almost see. Her eyes adjust enough to tell someone's standing at the end of her bed, and she hears him speak again.

"Is your name Rayden?" It's a simple question she tries to answer but her mouths dry, her throats sore and scratchy and a sound barely comes out. She nods, and waits for him to speak again. "Do you remember what happened to you?" She nods again, she remembers the archer, and Roland, and the monkey, and then falling. But she didn't remember anything after that.

"I'm Dr. Walsh, and you had a pretty nasty fall." She listens to the long list of broken bones she has, from her leg which the bone actually shattered so she was going to have to stay in that cast the longest, to her wrist, to a number of ribs all on her right side. He mentions something about a concussion, and she seems uninterested until he mentions that she's been in a chemically induced coma for a week.

"A week?!" She's mentally screaming but she's trying to keep a calm face. She's lost a whole week, her mom would kill her if she ever found out she left, and she knew after a week she must be worried sick, and she's never going to hear the end of it and be grounded for life. She was supposed to be gone a day, and a whole week went by. "Are you in pain?" The doctor was still asking her questions and she nodded but she shook her head "no" when he asked her if she wanted anything for the pain.

"Well, There's a certain someone who's really excited to see you. He's been here everyday, and wants to say hi, now that you're awake." She smiled knowing exactly who it was, Roland ran in and after some work he pulled himself up on her bed, and started speaking a million words a minute about how he's come to see her everyday and that he picked her flowers, and how his papa and him want to thank her.

"You're brave like my papa, my papa says so too." She tries to seem indifferent but the kid just melts her heart. "He said you would make a good merry man." She tried to laugh but barely a sound came out everything was still sore from lack of use. She only noticed his father in the door way after Dr. Walsh said a few words and walked past him.

She made eye contact with him, he looked conflicted, yeah she saved Roland's life and risked herself to do it. But at the same time she was a stranger, he made up his mind to thank her today, question her another time. "I'm robin, and this is my boy Roland. From what he's told me your name is Rayden. She struggles to get a "yeah" out, her throat still hurts but the waters helping.

"You saved my sons life, and I will forever in a debt." She struggled to put her hand on Roland's head to ruffle is hair, and all she could think to say is, "You saved me." It came out a whisper, but it was a thank you all the same. She knew she didn't magically get to the hospital, that Robin must have carried her. She probably wouldn't have made it, without his help. They were even, she didn't want him to feel obligated, and she wasn't just going to let something happen to innocent child.

* * *

She definitely made a friend for life with Roland, getting fed pancakes by a five-year old probably wasn't the best idea, or the cleanest but it was definitely funny. He asked if he could have some the minute robin left, and Roland had eaten more of it than her. Which was fine, she got full pretty fast. Being fed by an IV for the past week made her stomach shrink and he seemed happy getting syrup all over her, himself, and her bed.

By the time Robin returned it was too late, Roland made a huge mess and Robin was trying to get the boy clean in her bathroom but syrup wasn't so easy to clean off of a squirming child. She was glad they were distracted, that way neither of them would notice that she was slowly healing herself under her blanket.

She was still weak, and she had to pick what could and couldn't wait. Her wrist was the fist thing she fixed, it was pretty easy, it was a clean break that snapped during her fall. She was going to have to wait to get the cast off. But she knew she would have to disappear tonight. She overheard robin telling doctor Walsh that the sheriff would be there first thing in the morning, to asks questions.

Sheriffs are nosy and she wasn't going to give them the chance to figure who she was and why she was there. Her leg was the worse it was taking forever to reattach every piece if bone to one another. If she didn't have magic she would be stuck in this hospital for weeks, and that was time she didn't have. Magic had its perks, but it also had its flaws, she was only halfway through with her injuries before she started feeling weak.

After her visitors left she spent most of the day trying to plan how she was going to escape. She felt her strongest after she ate even though she could only eat a bit at a time, that's when she would do the most with her magic. She was still sore, no more broken bones but they were definitely bruised. Walking wasn't fun, not using any muscles for a week really takes a toll on the body, not to mention the throbbing in her ribs and the sharp pain every time she put weight on her right leg.

Her casts were easy enough to get off, her problem now were her clothes. She wasn't sure if she was more upset at the fact they were cut off her in the first place, or that an unknown number of people saw her naked body. She couldn't just run off in an ugly yellow hospital gown and matching slipper socks. The bit of magic to mend her clothes made her didn't bother her much but she knew she was going to have to cool it on the magic soon.

She couldn't just walk out the front door of the hospital, and there was no way to climb out of the window. She was hoping for a fire exit, but she wasn't so she was gonna have to have to make a way out. She knew she was pushing herself but she was able to poofed herself out of the hospital across the street in a cloud of blue smoke. She was more drained than she hoped and knew she was going to have to find a place to crash soon, especially with the sun coming up.

* * *

"Roland, slow down, she's not going anywhere." Robin sighed as he watched his son run around the corner, today Roland hadn't felt like listening at all. First he woke him up at the crack of dawn, then he begged him to come down to the hospital to see Rayden. Robin knew something wasn't right, when he saw Emma, and Hook talking to Walsh, and Emma did not look happy.

"Papa?" Roland was tugging on his pants even before he has a chance to speak to the others. "What's this?" Roland handed him a piece of paper with writing on it and all it said was "Sorry." She was gone.

* * *

I feel like I ended this too abruptly :( but I will update again soon. :) -Chesxca


	3. Sharing

Work gave me the day off for my birthday so I had the day to write :)

I own nothing!

* * *

It just was not Killian's day, first he spends the day on a wild goose chase. He was trying to make amends with the red-headed mermaid, who went from tail to legs when she pleased. Ariel was her name, for some reason mermaids on land were just as dangerous, he remembered when she had a knife to his throat threatening to make him pay for something he did to some prince.

He felt bad about what happened last year, he choose his ship, over her princes life and he hadn't forgiven himself and he was trying his best to make things right. But all of his good intentions were for nothing, he was tricked, deceived and outsmarted by that truly wicked witch Zelena. Then on top of tricking him, she curses him, tells her to betray Emma. A kiss of his lips would steal her magic and leave her powerless, if he didn't she was going to kill Henry. Talk about adding insult to injury, the way Emma had acted lately it wasn't likely that he could steal her power even if he wanted to.

He didn't want either things to happen, but he was going to have to find a way to help Emma and save Henry and defeat the witch before she has the chance to act on her promises. He tried to speak to David in secret but Emma and Regina were there, and neither woman was just going to stand by and let whispers be spoken around them. The only good thing about today, was finding out the mermaid was happy, she found her love, and had no other care in the world. He envied her, he hoped that one day, after all these misfortunes, adventures and headaches Emma and her family would accept him and he can finally win her heart.

After all of this, he was sort of missing the days when he could drown his feelings in rum. Bury himself in a bar wench and then sail to a new place, have a new adventure and do it all over again. He didn't even have his ship, another depressing thing to think about, but at least he had his rum.

He was going to down the bottle and go to bed, and try to forget about this terrible day. He boarded the boat he was "borrowing" for the time being, it wasn't even a ship, it was too small but it was going to have to do for the time being. He stepped below deck, ready to strip off his clothes and forget today, him and his bed had some bonding to do he planned on getting the most out of it.

Of course like everything else that happened that day, things did not go as planned. He turned on the light to see a girl in his bed, and she looked just as surprised to see him, as he did to see her. She sprang up as soon as the light came on, and there were obvious signs she was just sleeping herself. She winced and her hand went to her side, and the other one went to pull a knife out her boot.

"Whoa. Lass, I mean you no harm." He put his hands up to show he was unarmed besides the bottle of rum in his hand. She hesitated but lowered her knife, they stared at each other a little longer before she finally said something. "I take it this is your boat I'm sleeping in?" she seemed timid, not sure how he was going to react, he seemed surprised and not hostile so she didn't see him as a threat.

"Well, it's someone's boat. But I have borrowed it for a while." He shot her a smile to lighten the mood and they both laughed because she had the same idea he did. People who owned smaller boats rarely live in them. She spent the day hiding near the beach and stowed away here once the sun went down. After the first few hours without anyone coming in she relaxed and fell asleep only to Killian coming in an hour later.

"I take it you're the lass everyone's been looking for?" While Killian thought he was helping Ariel, there was a search party looking for Rayden, Emma's logic was that innocent people don't run and hide. Robin came to her defense and said that bad people don't risk themselves saving children. She took her time telling him "yeah" and seemed nervous to what his reaction was going to be.

"I'm sure you have you reasons to run, but you can't hide forever. Storybrooke is only so big, and the sheriff is quite determined to find you." Killian watched her stiffen and saw fear in her eyes, all which weren't signs of someone who was up to something. He knew from his experience with Pan that children could be just as vicious and manipulative as adults, but she was just hiding, not plotting like a villain would do.

She didn't want to be found, instead of attacking she put her knife away and was sitting in the middle of his bed with a worried look on her face. "I couldn't afford those hospital bills… So I ran… I don't know anyone here, and I wasn't trying to cause any trouble. I just want to get home." Her voice broke when she spoke and she sounded sincere she was a scared girl, in a strange place at a bad time with the wicked witch running around.

He was going to have to deal with this in the morning, it's not the first time a girl surprised him in his bed , but usually when it happened the girl was the right size there for the right reasons, not some girl about Henry's age on the run from the law. "How about this lass, you tell me everything, and I'll help you smooth things over with the sheriff. I'll even let you keep the bed, and I'll sleep over here for the night."

He was a bit surprised when she said no, that he should take the bed because he's taller and wouldn't fit on the cot. He agreed to letting her put a barrier on the door, it would make a sound if either of them tried to leave during the night. He was once again surprised that she had magic, and that she admitted it so freely. "This could be a good thing," He thought, "maybe she should could help with his curse."

She was pretty hesitant at first, she wasn't sure why he was dressed like a pirate, but questioning the fashion sense of someone who just offered to help you didn't seem like the best thing to do. She tells him that her name Rayden and she's fourteen, he knew she was young but she spoke like a woman instead of a girl. The way she carried herself, her mannerisms and her posture all screamed of someone who was taught to act this way.

As she told him her story he found out he was right, a modern-day princess, even with her messy hair from sleep and a tired look on her face, she carried herself like royalty, no slouching, covering her mouth to yawn, she even had to discipline not to stare at his hook the way many people did. The rest of her story made it almost impossible for him to sleep, he went from staring at the ceiling, to the bundle on the cot across the room.

Half of her story excited him, it was all happy endings and good times and lazy days. The other half had his heart breaking, he watched her emotions during this part and the smile she had, was nearly tears now. A girl of that age should not be carrying such a burden, but yet she was here trying to make things right.

If a fourteen year old little girl can do what it takes to change the things she didn't like. A 300 year old pirate can get it together, break his curse, stop the witch, save Henry, and win Emma's heart if he put his mind to it. But first he was going to have to keep his promise to the girl, getting Emma to back off wasn't going to be so easy. He was going to have to shift her focus to back to Zelena, and that should be easy enough to do.

* * *

I'm trying not to slow down on the update, but I'm going to be working the next couple days straight.

But I will try to have something new this week. :) -Chesxca


	4. Accepting

Better late than never.

I own nothing.

Will update soon, hopefully tomorrow since I'm off of work.

* * *

She woke up before he did. Rayden actually got a decent nights sleep, unlike the day before when she tried to nap at the beach, but ended up waking up every time she heard a sound. Even though he just met her, she was already very comfortable with him. It was the only reason she hadn't run off yet. Even when she told him everything he gave his word that he wouldn't be the one to repeat it, and she could talk to someone else when ever she was ready.

He believed her from the moment she started talking, he even asked questions and accepted her answers, even the ones he didn't like. She wasn't sure where he was taking her once he woke up, but she was hoping it was towards a shower. Two days without one was long enough, and who knows how reliable her nurses were when it came to her sponge-baths the week she was under in the hospital.

She was still stiff from that, a mixture of being in bed for a week, the fact she never finished healing herself, or the cot she slept through the night on. She watched Killian stir, and she wondered what he was dreaming about. She felt like a creep watching him sleep, but there wasn't anything else to do. "Even the young ones can't resist my face." She rolled her eyes at his comment threw her pillow at him. She was starting to wonder if he was always so full of himself.

* * *

It was still pretty early when they started walking towards town, but he promised her it was best to get there before everyone else did. He took her to the back door or a bed and breakfast and told her to wait outside while he spoke to the owner. He was putting a lot of trust in her, or testing her. She hadn't decided which one it was yet.

The first thing the older woman said to her was that she stinks. Which was true, but she didn't think it was that bad and she was practically pushed towards a younger woman who took her to a room. It wasn't large, but there were clothes thrown everywhere. Most of them were red, and a lot of them were covered in sequins and she had to watch where she walked so she wouldn't trip over the shoes that were all over the place.

She finally made it the bathroom and the woman named Ruby took her clothes so she could wash them for her. Killian warned her that the older woman can be a bit intense and it was best not to get in her bad side. But the woman was fair and would give her a chance, but if she were to blow it she would be on her own.

She suddenly felt cold, Did everyone daydream in the shower? Or was it just her? Showers were the perfect place to just stare at nothing but let your mind work a million miles a minute. She was doing more thinking than cleaning, just letting the now cold water run through her hair and down her back. She figured she must have stood there a while, and she heard a knock a minute later.

Ruby helped her dry her hair but it wasn't necessary, she was rubbing a little too rough and was trying to make small talk at the same time. "I just can't get over how cute you are. Even your names adorable. Do you go by Rayden? Or do you have a nickname like Ray or something?"

She never thought about it before but she was always called Rayden no one ever tried to shorten her name. "Just Rayden..." Ruby gave her a smile and was having too much fun taking care of her like she was a doll. Rayden wasn't too excited about it but she didn't complain. She let ruby brush her hair, but she drew the line when ruby tried dressing her.

She tried on the dress she gave her and it was a little big but it fit for the most part. It was pretty but wasn't practical, it had straps like a tank too and was a short flowing dress, that stopped right above her knees. Ruby gave her a black sweater to wear over it, incase she got cold but the dress itself was red like most of the things ruby owned but it was covered it white flowers and was in complete contrast with her boots lying by the door.

Ruby let her borrow a pair of leggings that were too big for her when Rayden mentioned she was afraid that someone would see up her dress. "Look how cute you are, you look better in my clothes than me." She though ruby was giving her the dress because she outgrew it, she was surprised to hear it was something she still wore. The dress was an okay length on Rayden but ruby was taller than her, so it must have been way too short on her.

When Rayden was finally dressed ruby took her back downstairs and made her twirl in front of granny and Killian and they couldn't help but laugh at ruby's excitement and Rayden's embarrassment. She didn't usually dress this way. Her mother would usually have to hold her down to get a dress on her, and to get her hair out of her face.

"Shacking up with a pirate is no place for a girl. No offense to him, but I'll let you stay here for now. But you have to earn your keep. And you have to stay out of trouble, the dinner opens in less than an hour." She had no complaints about the arrangement she just had to clean the dinner and rooms everyday.

Checkout was noon and the dinner was already spotless so she didn't have much to do. Killian left and claimed he had things to do before he woke up the sheriff. Her room was almost exactly like Ruby's, but much cleaner. It was small, but nice like everyone she met so far. Her plan to keep a low profile was shot, but she still had things to do before she left.

* * *

Thanks for reading!- Chesxca


	5. Staying

Slow start but its going to start to pick up soon. :)

I own nothing!

Sundays just aren't the same anymore!

* * *

"Stay put." Was rarely something Rayden listened to, even when her parents attempted to ground her she took it as more of a suggestion. It must have been pretty hard trying to raise a child who had magic at her fingertips. She's been able to use it as long as she could remember, and she's heard stories of her using it even before her earliest memories. She started taking lessons when she was around three years old. Her mother always told her that it was a gift and it made her special. That she should cherish her magic and be the best her she could be.

Her father was a little more hesitant about it, she was his only child with the gift. He tried to teach her not to use her magic as a crutch and solve her problems in a different way. He told her that they didn't know if she would have it forever and she needed to know how to survive without it. Between the two of them, she could fight, hunt, shoot and flee with and without magic.

Her parents never wanted her to be helpless, just because she was technically a princess didn't mean it was all dresses and diamonds. Growing up she always knew there was a possibility that she would one day be someones target. They would either come for her magic, or come for her just to spite one or both of her parents.

When she was five her father told her not to use her magic in their house unless there was an emergency. She would poof herself from room to room and sometimes she would accidentally do it in places where she would end up getting hurt. The last time she did it she tried to poof herself to the second floor and ended up falling down the stairs when she appeared in the wrong place. Her father kissed her scrapes and bruises and told her to be more careful.

Her parents absolutely drew the line at her using her magic on her family. She remembered one time when she was about seven and arguing with her brother and she made him appear on the other side of town, he had to walk all the way back and she got herself grounded for a month. But when she tried to hold off using it, she would get like an itch and accidentally do things without trying.

She's had the same problem her whole life and slowly its gotten better but sometimes things would just happen. That's why her lessons started in the first place. She had to learn to control her magic instead of it just happening all the time.

Killian suggested she should stay in her room until he had the chance to talk to Emma, but that was hours ago and he still hadn't returned. She was starting to worry a bit, but she would never tell him that because it would go straight to his head and for some reason he's convinced she had a school girl crush on him. He seemed pretty offended when she said he was super old, and told him to go back to doing his mysterious old man things.

She already cleaned all the rooms above Granny's diner except the one the sheriff was staying in. She could tell someone was inside but Granny told her not to worry about that one so she just went about her business. But now she was clueless and bored, and stuck in her room. She turned some movie on, but it was watching her, more than she was watching it. She was levitating just about everything but the furniture itself. She started to make things circle and she was glad that she was almost back to her full strength.

Even after eleven years of practice she was still learning how to do new things with her magic. A couple of years ago she discovered she could do things with just her eyes or just thinking about it. Somethings she still needed to make a hand gesture, she promised herself one day she would greatest sorceress in history but she wanted to be respected, not feared.

* * *

Killian was trying to slow Emma down but when she was on a mission there was nothing that could get in her way. "Swan stop!" He tried stepping in-front of her, just to slow her down long enough to talk but it was making her more determined, she was as stubborn and it was working on his nerves.

Charming finally piped in after watching Killian fail miserably, "Emma is this really necessary? She is just a kid, and interrogating her is probably just going to scare her. What if it was Henry?" That made her stop, Killian spoke to Charming earlier and asked him to back him on it, he was hesitant at first but after watching his daughters reaction he knew he had to do something to help.

"She just magically appeared and you two aren't the least bit worried about it?" She gave them both an annoyed look, how could they be so calm when there was a stranger in town. Storybrooke never got strangers and there was a reason for that. "Do you remember the last person we gave a chance? That was Zelena and now she's trying to destroy us all." Emma was fuming when she found out the missing girl was shacking up at Granny's and Killian knew about it the entire time.

"Do you think I'm just going to sit by and hope she's not a threat to us? To Henry? She's in the same building as him doing who knows what, and you two are just standing there like nothings wrong. I don't care if she's a kid! Am I the only one who remembers Neverland? If I don't like what she has to say, I'm throwing her in a cell."

* * *

"Killian move." He was standing in-between Emma and the door to Rayden's room, there was no way he was going to leave the poor girl alone with the angry blonde in front of him. "Not until you agree to give the girl a fair chance." Emma could tell Killian was hiding something and that made her even more suspicious of the girl on the other side of the door.

"Killian, It's okay." Rayden could hear the argument on the other side of the door, and she knew the longer Killian stalled the worse it was going to be for the both of them. He was putting himself on the line for her, and the fact he was trying was more than enough for her. She could handle Emma on her own. Emma was intimidating but she invited her into the room gave Killian a smirk that let him know that she would be fine on her own.

"So do you want a truth you wont believe? Or a lie you just might think is true?" She didn't want to waste any time, she knew that Emma could tell when someone was lying, and knew sometime Emma didn't even believe her instinct about it. "For both stories, this is true. My Name is Rayden, I didn't come here on purpose and I want to go home."

Emma watched the girl, she didn't seem nervous, which was surprising since the girl was shorter than Henry. She had to be around his age, but she carried herself like a woman. "Let's start with the first one." Emma was getting fed up with getting the same answer to every question she asked, and she couldn't tell if Rayden was lying or not. She either truly believed what she was saying, or what she was saying was true. "Where are you from?" "Where are your parents?" "Where did you come from?"

Rayden didn't hesitate to say "Storybrooke" to all Emma's questions. She warned her that it was a truth she wouldn't believe but it was truth all the same. Emma was starting to piece it together, and Rayden just confirmed it before she had the chance to ask. " Yeah, I'm from the future."

* * *

Well this was late, but I'm already halfway through the next chapter so that she be up soon!-Chesxca


	6. Reasoning

More updates!

I own nothing!

This hiatus is going to be the death of me!

* * *

Twenty years? Twenty years! The girl came back twenty years. Emma never thought she would hear the question "What year is it?" Time travel was very possible and it just made her worry more about Zelena succeeding. On top of that she knew exactly whose daughter she was talking to. She had the same sass, the same eye roll, she even looked like her mother. Emma asked her if she had magic and the girl didn't even blink and everything in the room including herself started to float.

The girl was Henry's age and her magic was already impressive. Emma had to concentrate at one thing at a time, think really hard about it and it still didn't happen how she wanted to half the time. The kid in front of her just moved a whole room full of things without moving a finger. For once in Emma's life she was completely speechless. "So now you see why I've laid low this whole time."

Today was a lot to take in for Emma, her grandpa and Cora's romance. Regina's heart being stolen. Trying to keep up lying to Henry. The madness with the wicked witch, hook acting funny, her mother being possessed and the Rayden situation was just a whole new level of weird. When she was done freaking out about the time travel thing, she realized that Rayden has light magic and she was strong but she refused to help them defeat Zelena.

Emma understood her excuse of not wanting to change anything, but the weight of having to defeat Zelena was back on her shoulders. She was going to have to sleep if she was going to be ready for their stop Zelena group in the morning. Her and hook agreed that nobody else needed to know the details of Rayden's visit. If somehow Zelena found out, there's no doubt in her mind that she would come for her, and if Zelena got her hands on a time traveler there's no way she wouldn't succeed.

* * *

Rayden didn't hear Ruby knock at the door but when she came in, Rayden dropped about three feet back on to her bed. Some people had dreams about floating and falling, sometimes Rayden would actually do it in her sleep. "Hey, something came up and everyone had to leave. But Roland's downstairs and he keeps asking his dad about you."

Ruby explained to her that the poor kid had a big scare yesterday, and was still pretty shook up about the it. Rayden wondered how a kid so little, got in so much trouble all the time. By the time she made it downstairs they were already leaving, but she was still worried so she decided she was just going to make sure they made it home safely.

* * *

For some reason Storybrooke was a ghost town, it must have had something to do with the flying monkeys picking up people and the wicked witch going on a war path. Hanging around the dinner she overheard people whisper about what was going on and it just confirmed that she was 100% in the wrong place. Rayden though she was doing an okay job of sneaking around until she had to dunk behind a building so Roland wouldn't see her when he started chosen the birds in the street.

Robin knew someone was tailing him and it didn't take him long to figure out by who. Every once in a while in his peripheral he would see a flash of brown hair, or hear her uneven footsteps. Years living in the forest let him know the difference between a healthy one, and an inured one. The person following him was putting less weight on their right side.

Rayden felt like the coast was clear after a few minutes of staying in the same spot, she was uncomfortable, but this was the only place she could have hidden when Robin turned completely around and started showing Roland something. She knew she was going to have to go now, or she was going to lose them all together, and ended up running right into Robins chest. "M'lady, I'm glad to see you in better health, but you can't sneak up on a thief so easily." He sounded sincere but stern, he had the expression her father had when she was in trouble, and it made her stomach churn.

Roland on the other hand was ecstatic to see her, he was hugging her legs, but she pulled him into a proper hug, when she was finally able to look away from Robins gaze. After about the fifth apology he ruffled her hair and told her to stay out of trouble, and if she needed anything she knew where to find him. But Roland wouldn't be so forgiving if she disappeared on them again.

Robin figured all along that she had her reasons, and he respected that enough to let her keep them to herself. Robin was already in a good mood after spending so much time with Regina, and seeing Rayden alive and well was a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Even Roland's mood was better when he was sitting on her hip, playing with her hair and telling her about a hundred things at a time.

"Papa, can she come see my room?" Robin didn't see a problem with it at all. His men were a bit eager to meet the girl who was able to sneak through their camp unnoticed and saved Roland's life. The only time they saw her, she was unconscious and on her way to the hospital.

* * *

Watching Rayden play with Roland made Robin wish that he would one day have more children. As feminine as Rayden was it didn't stop her from rolling around in the dirt with Roland. There were leaves and grass in her hair, but it didn't seem to faze her at all. She tired him out to the point he was fast asleep on her lap, and he didn't even stir when Robin picked him up to lay him in his own bed. "He usually fights sleep, you did me a favor."

She accepted the invitation to go hunting with Robin and a few of his men, it was making her feel a little less homesick and made her think of all the time she spent hunting with her father. When one of them offered to show her how to shoot a bow and arrow she initially declined but after a bit of teasing from the three men she decided to give it a try.

She listen to Robins instructions, but she already knew how to shoot. She didn't want questions about who taught her what so she just rolled her eyes and missed on purpose hoping they would leave her alone. One of Robins men pissed her off by making a comment about bows not being play things for little girls.

They all heard the similar screech of a flying monkey and it dropped down from they sky, and Rayden's instant kicked in. She shot the creäture between the eyes before it made contact and it turned a bright red and then faded into ashes. "I don't like surprises, and you're a surprise." They heard her before they saw her, but it wasn't long until Zelena made her appearance.

She froze Robin and his men in place before they had the chance to react to her, and she approached Rayden annoyed that she hadn't responded yet. "I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you, child?" Zelena remembered her experience with Dorothy in oz and she was relieved that the mysterious girl who arrived wasn't her.

* * *

The next thing Zelena knew was she was at the towns edge of Storybrooke all alone and she didn't know why she was there. One minute she was talking to The Dark One, the next minute she was here. She didn't have time to worry about the details, she was going to have to pay Hook a visit to make him pay for his lack of cooperation.

* * *

"Aren't you afraid she's going to come back for you?" Robin was curious, less things were making sense about Rayden. First she went from being a terrible shot to taking down a winged monkey mid-flight. Then she out did the wicked witch before she had a chance to do any damage. Robin was frozen in place but he was still able to see clearly Zelena's magic have no effect on Rayden and then Rayden making her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"She wont remember it, I cleared the last five minutes from her mind." Robin wasn't as surprised as he should have been at her confession. He didn't know who Rayden was, or where she came from. But he was glad she was on Storybrooke's side and not Zelena's.

* * *

Its kind of obvious who her parents are, maybe just to me, but it will be confirmed soon. -Chesxca


	7. Wishing

I like to update.

I own nothing,

I don't like this hiatus. :(

* * *

Was she baby sitting? Or was she being baby sat? First thing in the morning Robin was knocking at her door asking her to keep an eye on Roland for the day, but through eavesdropping she heard Robin ask Ruby to make sure Rayden and Roland didn't leave the dinner today. Roland was fast asleep in her bed, and bored since she finished all of her required cleaning hours ago. She knew from whispers in the dinner that Snow White was in labor with her baby, and everyone was trying to stop Zelena from taking it.

She felt guilty that she wasn't there to help, but they did it without her the first time and they could do it again. She wasn't supposed to change anything while she was here but she already failed at that. Her original plan was just to tell Killian to stop Emma from moving back to New York no matter what it took, but the first thing she did when she got here was save Roland.

She already knew Roland would have survived the fall, but he would have had a really hard time afterwards. When she was younger than Roland is now, she would always ask her parents why Roland was always sitting. It was a really hard thing trying to explain to a child as small as she was that his legs didn't work anymore. He was paralyzed from the waist down, and even with modern medicine and magic available he was confined to a wheelchair. She used to be afraid of Roland's chair, she always thought he was going to run her over, but eventually she started climbing in his lap and he would read her stories to her.

When she was four, she asked Roland what he wanted for his upcoming birthday, he admitted he wished for the same thing every year. He wanted to be able to hunt with his father again. She innocently asked him if he wanted his legs to work again. When he said yes, she promised she would fix them, and he just laughed at the little girls promise. The day of his party everyone was stunned when he stood up for the first time in almost ten years.

Everyday he would read to her, and afterwards she would tell him to wish with her. After the first day he was surprised that he could move his leg just a little. Each day he got more and more movement, after the first week he could stand. Not for long, and he had to hold on to something, but it was more than he could have ever hoped for. After a month he could walk from one side of his room to the other, he had a hard time keeping it a secret from everyone, including Rayden, but he made sure he wished with her everyday until his party.

Between all of Rayden's wishing and physical therapy he was able to run and hunt again with Robin before his next birthday. Rayden knew she would never have that memory, she saved Roland before it happened, but she hoped that the two of them would be just as close without it. She looked over to the sleeping boy, thinking how backwards thing were here.

Roland was ten years older than her, and one of the strongest people she knew. But here he was a sleeping toddler who told her that his favorite color was green because it reminded her of the forest. When she was that age she told the older Roland that her favorite color was blue like her eyes, because it reminded her of the sky. He would tease her and tell her that's because she was an air-head, always lost in her thoughts. But she was his favorite air-head so it was okay. That was the great thing about storybrooke, it was a very close community, so everyone was like family.

* * *

"Papa, can I stay with Rayden?" despite the boredom, Roland had a good time with Rayden, he watched movies with her all day and she even got him ice cream for helping her clean up the rooms, and he liked sleeping in her bed more than he liked sleeping in the woods. Robin was a little hurt, he was glad that his son liked Rayden so much. But he was starting to think his son was never going to want to come home. Roland was in his pajamas already rubbing his eyes and he looked like he didn't want to move from the spot in the middle of Rayden's bed.

Robin showed up at her door a little while earlier with Regina, he introduced the two of them, and started telling Rayden about the madness that happened earlier that day. Zelena was defeated and everything was back to normal, and that's all that mattered. When Rayden tried to wake him to put his shoes on, he started begging to stay, it reminded her of all the times she begged to stay with Roland when she was little.

"I can keep him for the night. It's not a problem." Robin hesitated, Roland was already falling back to sleep, and waking him to take him back to the woods meant him being up half the night trying to get back to sleep. Robin hadn't had a night away from Roland since Marian died, he almost didn't know what do with his new-found freedom.

Regina could tell by the look on his face he was still worried, she remembered when Henry was the age and she never wanted him to leave her side. "He'll be fine. Its just one night, and he's already asleep." She tried to make him feel better, but she understood completely how he felt. "And it also means, we have the rest of the night to ourselves." Having her heart back made her a little more than flirty, and she was going to find a way to distract Robin from missing Roland for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be from the season 3 finale but the story continues from there. Despite the many hints, Rayden's parents will be confirmed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. -Chesxca


End file.
